1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving assisting apparatus for assisting a driver in a driving operation for stopping a vehicle at a stop position.
2. Related Background Art
An apparatus has been known which acquires the distance to the next intersection where the vehicle will pass, the time at which the traffic light at the intersection turns yellow, and the yellow traffic light duration, computes a running speed condition under which the vehicle can stop in front of the intersection and a running speed condition under which the vehicle can enter the intersection before the yellow traffic light turns off, and provides the driver with respective running speeds satisfying these conditions (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-139707). This apparatus allows the vehicle to safely pass the intersection or stop in front of the intersection.